This project is a two-phase action research effort conducted in collaboration with six American law enforcement agencies. The agencies represent large and small police departments located in urban and rural settings in most of the Nation's cultural regions. The first or research phase is limited to delineating parameters of racism found integral to the organizational functioning of the participating departments. The methods used in such delineation include documentation of critical incidents concerning minority personnel or citizens; interviewing of relevant personnel; development of a data background statement in each community; participant observation where feasible; a survey of conceptions of law enforcement held by all sworn and non-sworn personnel in participating departments. The second or action phase is concerned with designing and communicating proposals for racially-related organizational functions in each of the participating departments. Findings and proposals are to be conveyed directly to each department. Technical assistance in implementing various steps will be offered to the extent possible. A summary conference on the experience, the methodology and the prospects of this approach will be held at the termination of the project, June, 1978.